The Fairy King
by JP4demonking
Summary: Hey I suck at summarys sorry try to review if you can and there is gore small bit of love but don't know when sorry :) wish me luck oh and in the beginning he is fourteen then ages to sixteen after the flashback and its the first day of school to so yeah. Oh and I own nothing but the story I don't own fairly oddparents. :o)
1. Chapter 1

hello readers this is my first time writing a fanfic got more chapters on the way hopefully need reviews love other peoples opinions. Which me luck oh and I suck at summerys and spelling sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1

As Timmy heard the "pat pat" of rain hitting his window. He started to cry for the two hundredth time that day. He couldn't help it, he was happy and so so sad at the same time. He didn't know when, but his tears had turned crimson and had a metallic taste as they slid down his face. He had many thoughts but most of his thoughts had been concerned with his true family. His fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, also his fairy god brother who was now 11 ( fairy's age a little bit faster then normal people.) Timmy was upset with Jorgan, but happy with the deal he made. He needed his memory's, as much as it would hurt he knew with the hole that would be in his heart. if he hadn't made the the deal he would be like the emotionless person he wished he was that one time. Timmy hit his head on the glass of his window. The dreary day matched the mood in so many ways, but as he started to remember the deal he kept it ready for himself to remember if at need be.

(Flashback to two years ago from that day)

"TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgan said in his booming voice, not trying to shout or be loud at all. Timmy was shaking, he had been crying for days knowing he was going to be fourteen in less then two days. he should have been excited, but the mere thought of losing his fairy's no his family was sickening to every pore of his body. Jorgan looked down on the boy with pity and wondered 'why would the council do this to him? to have me take away people who truly care and love this boy, why ?' As he pondered this, Timmy stood. Jorgan saw the crimson tears the boy had shed while his fairy's were sent to fairy world to do some small chores around Mama Cosma's house.

As Timmy stood and looked up at the biggest, and most muscular fairy in fairyland, next to Jaundisimo who was small but muscular. Timmy gathered up as much confidence as possible and said in a hushed voice,

"why do this to me? Why leave me to rot? Just, take my life now or I surely will." Jorgan was stunned, but knew the boy was speaking the truth. On levels most humans, fairy's, and any other creature. He knew much of the pain one would go through for love of family. Jorgan dropped to a knee and put his hand gently on Timmy's back and said in a just as gentle tone,

"Turner, I have a deal for you my friend." Timmy looked at the fairy with hope and some distrust, but there was truth in his eyes.

Timmy asked in a worried voice "What deal?" Jorgan smiled something no has truly seen sense he proposed to tooth fairy Jorgan said,

"Here's the deal you get too keep your fairy's until you are sixteen so two years and also your memory's but you can not make a wish for the two years got it?"

Timmy looked at the most of the time bully fairy but was happy crimson tears fell more freely then when he was sad Timmy smiled then looked up as serious as ever at Jorgan and said. "Yes." And in Timmy's mind he thought 'maybe I can be happy for two more years maybe more but there is still doubt he didn't know if the future well end with a smile or someone finding him dead, but he thought, 'i well hope i well protect and i well fight for the ones i love i shed to many tears.' He signed the document to seal his deal with Jorgan. Then, the muscle bound fairly smiled and left in the biggest poof imaginable.

(End of flashback two years ago present day)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you for subscribing and fallowing and reviewing I also like to thank my editor Techno autobiographer please enjoy :o)

* * *

Side note its August  
Page 2 chapter 1  
(flashback over, two years later)  
As Timmy slowly came back from the memory, he looked up at his family Cosmo, Wanda, and little Poof. He smiled lovingly and they smiled back, hugging him. They had been through so much, and he would miss them at 1 p.m. He new the exact time they would leave, because he got a fairy letter from Jorgan saying he had a little time to spend with them before they had to leave. And Timmy would still keep his memories so he look at the clock it was 5:00 a.m. Tuesday morning and he sighed, knowing it was his first day of high school well he thought it was as worst as it got.  
Timmy's thoughts, 'First, he was losing his one and only family. Second, he didn't have the guts to ask Tootie out. He realized that he truly loved her in middle school when she stood up for him against Trixie, and he then realized who Trixie really was. She was a two faxed lying bitch who cared nothing for her friends. Veronica went to a mental institution for two years today because of Trixie, and Veronica stopped hanging out in eighth grade because of him, which was odd in his opinion. Then she was put in the institution for trying to kill herself, but I found her and took her to the hospital, why? Why?' The question rung like a gong, or like the beating in his still pumping heart.  
Timmy's POV  
But in some ways i knew that me and Vicky were on the same level. Even though when I was ten I thought she was some stupid badass. When I changed my view on life was on my eleventh birthday, no one knew, no one cared. not my parents, not a person, even Tootie didn't try to wish me happy birthday. It was sad that Vicky was the only one to wish me happy birthday and I cried. She continued even after i stopped crying. She helped me and cared for me like a real human mom. Vicky pretty much became my human parent for the next five years of my life. Even now I think it was great, but the hole in my heart is growing everyday. Though, today I think it finally will leave me, but I don't know and don't care anymore. I have become cold to some people. Mostly the bully's, but my parents don't even know I will hate them for the rest of my life. Even as I ponder all this stupid shit I can't change; the fact that I need to go to school, for its the first fucking day of school. 'why god would you fucking put the day I need to stay home on the very fuckin day I will lose the ones I love.' I thought, then I slowly get out of my tiny bed. I grew over the years I now stand 6''1' and I did got a slightly deeper voice, thank God, and brown hair that hangs over one of my eyes.  
As I looked in the mirror at my toned body I shake my head and any thoughts away from me. I decided to focus on getting to school I showered dressed in my normal back t-shirt and pink hoodie I never got over my true color 'haha', I laughed gently to myself and put on my black cargos last. As I went down stairs at first I smelled the scent of something truly foul as known my dad was a big pot head it annoyed me to a point I tried moving out but my mom begged me to stay, I didn't even know she cared but life ran on and nothing like that ever happened again so I ruled it out as nothing to truly care on. I grabbed my wallet my iPod and backpack as I stepped out the door to go to school I plugged my headphones in and began to walk while listening to Metallica through the never and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's chapter 3 thank you guys and my editor Techno Autobiographer and Chester's rich cause his dad got a movie made about him so he is in a rich kid school with the others except a few and AJ is in college working on his doctorate degree.

* * *

I walked for half a mile or so before hearing a woman's scream through my headphones. I ran toward the direction of the scream, and found one of my teachers surrounded by half the bully jocks. I stood in front of her, my hood up so no one recognize my face. Except the bully's, but two of them recognized me. my eyes were narrow, almost in the perfect scowl. none of them feared me though, because I was small to them. Even though I was only a half inch shorter than them. The lead jock's fist came flying toward my face, and I dodge in a quick movement. They look astonished, becuase I moved faster than they could, and with my right fist, I landed the first blow to his ribs.

He backed up and smiled like he won then he fell onto his face. The other jocks backed away then ran for there lives. I went to the teacher and helped her up and brushed her off I asked, "Are you ok? Would you like an escort to your class ma'm?" She look astonished by how I was acting she answered,  
"ssss..uure." In a soft and unassure voice. As we entered the school I heard more screaming and I started to feel my anger swell i me like an ant bite or the pain of a broken arm. My mind was telling me to kill them, but I held tight to my wits. I walked her too her class when we got there I told her,  
"To go in and lock the door unless you here a polite knock." I reached where I heard the closest screams.  
I saw a sight I never wanted to see, and my instincts took complete control. I was in between Tootie, and Francis who looked ready to do something that angered me to no end. "WHAT THE FUCK FRANCIS?!" I yelled. He looked ready to laugh. He was about 7 feet tall, he was still fat but had more muscle to back it up. He wore a dirty gray wife beater and black overly big jeans with ten chains and converse with spikes at the bottom. He eyed me with an amused look.  
"Oh lookie here we got our selves a hero you should know heroes never win." He taunted. Then he laughed and the rest of his 'gang' did the same. He had fear over everyone, but not me. My anger surged as I think about it "why didn't I snap his neck there?" But, oh well. I looked at him with the most dirtiest look in the world and he smirked.  
"Ok let's fight to end this if you want, but it's too the death. No if, ands, or buts got it?" He smirked thinking he had me but I answered in a voice that sounded more husky or darker, I don't know.  
"Fine but once this done no more I repeat no more got me?" He looked astonished then shrugged,  
"Fine ass wipe I get you, but the fight is too when one of us die. Its after school." I said  
"Fine." And we shook hands. Then I took Tootie to her class.  
As we walked I asked Tootie for her schedule she handed it to me I looked it over and said, "We have almost every class together only two or three apart." My protective instincts for Tootie came from many things but mostly it was my hidden love for her. I told her to go straight home after school no stopping she nodded and went into her class. I left to my first period at the sound of the second bell.


	4. To all trolls and flamers

To all trolls  
I would like to inform all trolls reading this that you guys need to quite being assholes about everything that a person writes ,or draws ,or just makes. Give them constructive criticism yes but don't be fucking dick and just delete there stuff because you don't fucking like it you get me. If not pm me go ahead and delete my story I won't give two shits but here is something I must tell you when you sit their and read and be like this sucks well guess what we are all beginners here and may have some writing experience but not much I am truly a beginner and am trying my hardest to do good even you trolls should try to do something you love in creating and then you get home from somewhere and you end up not seeing your thing you tried really hard up and to see someone delete it. It just hurts ps this not from experience I am just saying that we are all newbies so don't act high and mighty this is not to offend anyone. But to all those people who tell me you need to improve your grammar or anything like that I thank you for your opinion and your constructive criticism. But trolls quit being dicks and just know that we are not pros at writing or drawing or anything even you aren't that good but remember we try we do our best we work through everything from writers/drawers block to not having time from work or school and chores toboot we work hard to bring you what we got and if you do not like it then suck it. Also flamers read this and understand we are just trying our best so quit it.

Sincerely JP4demonking


	5. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 enjoy I thank everyone who enjoys this and my editor Techno autobiographer I own nothing but the story.

* * *

As I walked to my first period I made it nick of time. I see everyone that everyone had arriveed already. I found a place in the front and see someone who made me grin from ear to ear.  
"Hey Vicky how are you?" I say in a happy voice. She looked at me smiled and said  
"Take your seat ." I smile and reply,  
"Ok ." I smirked, saying her last name. I noticed she smirked as well. I sat at the front, unlike the other kids who knew if Vicky and her torture. I knew she had changed and kept it on the low for her rep so no kid would try to screw with the teacher.  
As I sat down some girl came bursting through the door apologizing to Vicky a million times. Then I heard something that I only knew one person to say she said.  
"Like I am so so sorry." I looked up at the girl she had blond hair but there was black ,and pink highlights in it she wore a tight black and pink long sleeved shirt that hugged her correctly to show her curves, she also wore a plaid skirt that was pink and black and some skinny black jeans with black high tops.  
She looked so familiar. I sat back, closed my eyes, and tried to remember her. It was aggravating not remembering certain people from my past "Hmmm..." I hummed to myself she sat next to me. My temple twitched under my pink hood "Damnit!" I thought to myself she looked at me the same way to see if she remembered me. Vicky looked at me and said.  
"Hey twerp remove your hood!" She commanded. I did, and as I complied I heard the girl next to me and others gasp. It was the fact I had one of my electric blue eyes showing, the other hidden by my long bangs. The girl who just came in smirked. The others took a group slide back cause they knew my rep and were afraid. I just shook my head and yawned.  
"Alright everybody since it's the first day I want all of you to come here and introduce yourself and give one interesting fact about you." Said Vicky.  
"Yes " The class replied in stereo. She called up a few random people, then called on me.  
I walk up there and said, "Hello class I am Timmy Tiberius Turner and an interesting fact about me is that I enjoy writing and drawing also doing my school work so don't interrupt the teacher ever." I looked at them with a glare that sent shivers down them and I smiled.  
"Got me?" They all nodded I walked back to my desk and sat down the new girl walked up and said. "Hello everyone my name is Veronica Star..." My eyes shot wide then I smiled and shook my head.  
"I am or used to be rich and crazy then I got disowned and sent to live in some apartments and went to a psychiatrist and got well. Now I have a job and am enjoying life, and it's nice to meet you all." She walked back to her chair and sat down while giving me a note. I didn't notice it at first, then took it. I looked over the note and it said.  
"Timmy I want to meet you later after class to talk and catch up if you don't mind? Nod if it's ok." It then had a picture of Trixie dying which made me laugh and i nodded to her and she smiled and class was about done we finished the rest of class and then the bell rang and I waited for everyone to leave. As I gathered my notebook Vicky said for me and Veronica to stay after class we did as I sat in my desk hood back up which was normal for me to have up.  
I looked at Vicky she smiled and Veronica looked horrified I shook my head we sat there for about two minutes after the class left. Vicky sat up and said, "It's nice to know I have two good students in my class." Then Vicky and I broke out in a fit of laughter. Veronica looked at us like we were crazy I explain that Vicky changed over the years and so did I a lot then I explained how I kept her change quite because she wants her students to know she won't tolerate anything. "So that was a show?" Questioned Veronica I nodded and smiled.  
"Other then my threats." I say and smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been a long time sense I last posted school is my problem so enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Vicky started to talk to Veronica in hushed voices I looked at them through my hood and coughed in my hand to get their attention. They both turned their heads toward me. I then asked in soft voice, "What do you need Vicky?"  
"You get right to the point don't you? So tell me what happened this mourning." She commands.  
As I explained what happened Vicky's and Veronica's faces went from shock to complete anger, and then their faces went to sadness when he got to the "fight to the death" part. They both had looks that we're dark and hard too understand, but I knew those looks. They were the looks of a person going to morn another. I brushed the looks off and said,  
"I have to get to class or I'll be late." Vicky looked ready to cry so did Veronica. I left Veronica with a spin on his heels, as I left Vicky fell back in her seat and cried. In all her life she never knew if she could cry, but now she knew she could.  
Veronica and I walked to our classes. The day didn't have much more excitement after that. The bell rang for fourth period and I went to lunch. I walked to the line and waited, I grabbed my tray and walked through the choices. I grabbed a salad, a milk, and water then walked to the normal table that I sat at. It had a view of everything. I heard a groan and looked around. I looked under a table and found a girl tied up and bleeding. I lifted the table with little effort and moved the girl. She looked about my age had pink and purple stripes in her black hair. She had a familiar look to her that I couldn't put my finger on, but I had a hunch.  
As I helped her up and untied he hands ,and feet she looked scared those big purplish and pinkish eyes held fear and I sat her down at the table and asked what happened.  
She explained to with frightening detail of how she was cornered by three big burly guys who had hungry eyes ,and tried to do things to her before she could continue I told her to show me where they were she said they went to the gym.  
I got up from the table fist clenched to the point my knuckles were white I got to the gym she was behind me. Then she pointed at the three guys in the back of the gym I told her to stay here I walked over to them they were about 6ft each muscled up to big points and had cuts and gashes that had healed badly.  
I looked up at them fists clenched anger only rising they looked at me ready to kill no shock on there faces just anger. I closed my eyes and moved to the first one ,and punched his face into a wall blood pouring from the top of his skull hearing cracks and seeing his face imprinted into the wall the other dude made his move. And he moved fast and as he was approaching I pulled my fist up and landed it on the side of his face leaving an imprint of my fist in his cheek. Seeing the sediment and big chucks of earth float around me adding more pressure I buried his face in a hole around me that was two feet deep.  
The third guy step back I had blood dripping from my knuckles he look scared for his life. I looked at the girl who was at the door she seemed taken aback by what I did. I rolled my eyes in the general direction of the third dude he balled his fists and ran at me I jumped up and over him and nailed him in the face breaking his nose and jaw.


End file.
